


All my followers on AO3

by OTWCommunications_IFD



Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [7]
Category: International Fanworks Day - Fandom
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2021, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTWCommunications_IFD/pseuds/OTWCommunications_IFD
Summary: This reworking of Taylor Swift's 'You Belong with Me' was collaboratively written by Lyrics Round Robin participants in the OTW's International Fanworks Day chat games marathon for IFD 2021
Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166807
Kudos: 8





	All my followers on AO3

You’re on your phone reading AO3, you’re upset  
Having feels about the last fic that you read  
You'll never guess the ending like last time  
I'm on Google docs on a typical weekend night  
Writing up the last self insert that I tried  
My Immortal has nothing on this one  
  
They read real books, I read fanfics   
They have their canon ships and mine are imagined.  
Dreaming about the day when I wake up and find  
That my OTP is canon this time.  
If you could see that I'm the one who writes fan fics,  
You might think that I'm weird but I disagree-e-e and so does all my followers-s-s on AO3... on AO3...

Alone in my room and I check out AO3  
This fanonverse is how the canon ought to be  
Laughing at a fluff fic thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't writing easy?"  
And you've got that fluff  
That can revive my whole face with a smile  
I haven't seen it in a while  
Angst has been my only present tag

You say you're fine, but that TW is a red flag  
Hey, what you doing tempting me like that

They read real books, I read fanfics   
They have their canon ships and mine are imagined.  
Dreaming about the day when I wake up and find  
That my OTP is canon this time.  
If you could see that I'm the one who writes fan fics,  
You might think that I'm weird but I disagree-e-e and so does all my followers-s-s on AO3... on AO3...

Oh I remember reading a good fic  
In the middle of the night  
It's the one that made me laugh  
When I was about to cry  
It's one of my favorite fics,   
Reading it is like a dream.   
And I know where I belong,   
Think I know it's AO3...

If you could see that I'm the one who writes fan fics,  
You might think that I'm weird but I disagree-e-e and so does all my followers-s-s on AO3... on AO3...  
You might think that I'm weird but I disagree-e-e and so does all my followers-s-s on AO3... on AO3...


End file.
